


Side-Effects

by asimpleword



Series: The Preposterous Adventures of Puppy!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Creature Dean, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting Dean, i mean wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the spell to communicate with animals apparently has stronger side effects a second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-Effects

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh?? I don't even remember where the idea of this came from. But uh, here it is.
> 
> Please excuse the title, it is almost 2AM and I needed a quick one.

 

Sam leaves for two minutes to use the restroom. _Two minutes._ When he comes back he's not sure what he's seeing is actually real.

Dean is lying on Sam's bed, more specifically, on Sam's clothes. He's managed to curl himself up as tight as possible into a mountain of Sam's belongings. Every piece of clothing Sam brought with him has to be in that nest. It's totally a nest.  He's even got his face buried into Sam's old Stanford hoodie. And, God help him, that's not even the weirdest thing about it. Dean has a _tail,_ and _ears_. They'd thought the spell was wearing off, not progressing.

"Um." Sam says eloquently. One of the dark ears on Dean's head twitches and he grunts a little, but doesn't wake. He's not sure he would want Dean to anyway, he's afraid he might be scarred for life if Dean ends up doing something traumatizing while under the spell's influence. Then again, they really need to be leaving town now that they've finished the case. He takes his chances and cautiously prods Dean's side.

Half a second later he ends up on his ass as Dean bolts up and lunges at him with a snarl. He blinks up wildly at Dean when he peers suspiciously on his hands and knees over the end of the bed, ears and tail angled upwards stiffly. He looks on the verge of pouncing on Sam like prey before he realizes who he's looking at and sails onto the floor with a yip. Though, instead of being attacked painfully, like Sam expected, Dean is excitedly nuzzling into his neck. Okay, no, no. This is just too weird.

"Dean! Get off!" Sam huffs and pushes at his shoulders. Dean reluctantly sits back with an animalistic groan. His ears are drooping now, and dammit, Sam actually feels kind of bad for being a bit harsh with him. He really, really shouldn't, but he looks so hurt Sam is kind of exasperated for making him feel guilty.

"...I missed you." Dean mutters, a frown tugging at his face and cheeks reddening.

"I was gone _two minutes_." Sam emphasizes, throws his hands up.

"That's like, two hours in dog time!" Dean snaps. He's got his arms crossed now, and his tail is sweeping back and forth agitatedly. Sam knows he's being defensive because he's embarrassed, and decides that fine, he'll endure this until the spell wears off. If only to make this less traumatic for the both of them.

"Alright, alright Dean. But...what's with the clothes?"

"They have your..." Dean looks desperately anywhere but at Sam. "Scent." He finishes, and figets with a loose string on his faded jeans.

"Okay...well. We need to get going, and now I have to pack everything up again. Just- try not to make any more of a mess."

Dean levels him with a glower, but Sam doesn't miss the way he snatches the Stanford hoodie from the pile when he goes to lay on his own bed. He shakes his head, but there's a fond swell in his chest as he packs his clothes back into his suitcase.

\- - - 

They make it back to the bunker in one piece, amazingly, but Sam has to drive the whole way because Dean nearly crashes the Impala trying to stick his head out the window and drive at the same time. Sam is never letting him live that down.  _Never_.

The minute they're back inside, Dean is once again set on nesting in Sam's things. He's actually in the sweatshirt now, the hood pulled over his head with two prominent points at the top. He's nearly swallowed by the damn thing and it's the most ridiculous thing Sam has ever seen. All he can do is watch as Dean trails into the room with Sam's blanket dragging behind him and set to perfecting his area. He doesn't seem to fully realize what he's doing, but Sam isn't about to stop him. He wiggles into a comfortable spot in the nest, and seems pleased as he settles and closes his eyes.

Sam almost forgets Dean is there while he reads up on another possible case he's caught wind of. Until there's a soft rustle of feathers and Cas is there, looking worn but inevitably relieved to be back with Sam and Dean. Sam turns to face him with a nod.

"Hey, Cas." He speaks softly, not wanting to wake Dean just yet without warning Cas. If Dean had reacted that strongly with Sam, he could only imagine it would be tenfold with Castiel.

"Hello, Sam. Where is Dean?" Castiel wonders, and Sam's gaze shifts to the pile behind him.

"He uh," Sam debates on how to explain this. "I think he's nesting? We had to use the spell to communicate with animals again. The side effects were...different. To say the least."

"Oh." Cas blinks several times before his eyes widen farther than Sam has ever seen. Then, his head tilts, and he looks so fond Sam feels nauseous.

"Yeah, he's very," Sam snorts. "excitable."

"What do you mean?"

Sam doesn't get to answer before Dean is stretching, his nose twitches, and he sits up so fast Sam thinks he might have heard something crack. Though, he isn't looking at Sam. He's staring right at Cas, who's looking at him curiously.

"Cas!" He cries, scrabbling to get to his feet. Sam thinks it's only because of Cas's inhuman strength that Dean doesn't bowl him over when he tackles him into a hug and _whines_. He even hooks his legs around Cas and grapples at him in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. His ears are angled backwards, but his tail is wagging so hard it's whipping at his sides.

"Dean." Castiel says warmly in greeting, though Sam hears the hint of amusement in his tone as he settles his hands on the underside of Dean's thighs.

"You were gone so long," Dean yowls. His face is tucked into Cas's neck, so it's muffled. Sam wants to laugh at the utter sorrow in Dean's words. They'd just seen Cas yesterday. "Friggin' missed you." Sam rolls his eyes when Dean snuffles.

"I missed you too, Dean."

Castiel attempts to put Dean down and receives a low, quiet sound of sadness that makes him pause. Sam merely watches the exchange amusedly. Cas sighs as he carries Dean back to his nest and drops down beside him, accepting his fate of being cuddled to death by Dean the puppy. The latter promptly buries into his side with a satisfied snuff.

"I have to admit, you are quite...endearing with these new additions." Castiel scritches a finger along one ear, and Sam watches in disbelief as Dean almost literally melts at the touch, groaning pleasedly.

" _Wow_." Sam mouths quietly, and turns back to his laptop. It may have only been to hide his smile at the sight of the two of them, but he'll never tell. He hears Dean whine again, and his grin widens.

Yeah, definitely not letting him live this down.


End file.
